There is an image processing apparatus having a web server function and displaying a setting screen and the like of the image processing apparatus on a web browser executed in a client terminal such as an information processing apparatus.
Also, there is a standard referred to as Internet Printing Protocol (IPP) for transmitting and receiving a variety of data such as print data and control information between an image processing apparatus and a client terminal through a Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) network such as the Internet.
Further, there is a draft of a standard for performing communication based on the above described IPP through a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface in an environment where an image processing apparatus and a client terminal are connected by the USB and is referred to as “IPP-over-USB”.